


10 Drowsing Street

by almaia



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/M, there's slight clameron in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her first Prime Minister's Questions as the Prime Minister of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Theresa May has a long and rather interesting day ahead of her. What happens in 10 Downing Street stays in 10 Downing Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Drowsing Street

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to a friend who said that Theresa May/Jeremy Corbyn (aka Cormay) would look like a lucrative Lolitics ship - thus this fic is born! 
> 
> Disclaimer: The content of this work is purely fictional even if the characters are real life figures and some real life events are referenced to. No disrespect and political bias is intended by this work.

After a long day, Prime Minister Theresa May was ready to retire for the day. It was already past midnight and she hurriedly placed her remaining paperwork back into her ministerial box. She was interrupted by a loud knock on the door, "Who could it be this time?"she shouted as she walked towards the door, annoyed. One thing she doesn't need as she is about to head home would be someone trying to hold her back from doing so like those lobbyists who would really refuse to leave until she is able to appease them - or until she actually lashes on them.

Slowly, Theresa reached for the door knob and twisted it. When she pulled the door open - it was the least expected person that she saw waiting outside.

"If you're here to sabotage me, forget about it." she told the man waiting outside her door. She then motioned to slam the door shut but was unsuccessful as she felt the force of the man outside trying to stop her from completely shutting the door.

"Will the Right Honourable Prime Minister recognize that I'm not here to do that." the man waiting outside the door said as he pressed his body on the door to keep it open

"Then what brings you here, Mr. Corbyn?" Theresa asked as she opened the door a bit so she could get a better look at Jeremy

"I think it's about time I personally come here to congratulate you on your first Prime Minister's Questions." Jeremy told her, "I haven't debated with someone that formidable since Margaret Thatcher was Prime Minister." he added with a smile

"You should have done that earlier today." Theresa told him sternly, "You know better than to talk to the Prime Minister about that at this time when she is about to go to bed!"

"I prefer to do it at this time." Jeremy told her, "Besides, both of us are busy at work in the daytime."

* * *

 

Ex-Prime Minister and now Tory backbencher David Cameron and Ex-Deputy Prime Minister and now LibDem backbencher Nick Clegg found themselves in the Prime Minister's office at midnight. Thanks to the fact that David had duplicates to the keys for 10 Downing Street and the familiarity of the place, they were able to discreetly break into the Prime Minister's residence with ease.

"Why are we here again?" Nick whispered to David who was intently watching Theresa and Jeremy interact from a closet in the office. 

"I left my video camera in this office." David explained, "That contained my family's memories as we lived here in 10 Downing Street. Oh, and you're probably in one of those videos too. Just imagine how Theresa can use this as blackmail material if we don't recover it quick."

"Where'd you put it?" Nick asked, checking if the coast is still clear for them to come out of the closet anytime soon

"I must have left it on one of those drawers." David said as he slowly opened the closet's door wider, "So we gotta act fast or the Prime Minister will catch us. Keep an eye on me, Nick!"

Nick and David slowly stepped out of the closet and crouched down the floor - opting to crawl towards the closet. First, they headed towards Theresa's desk and checked the drawers starting from the lowest down to the highest. They hoped that in under ten minutes, they will be able to be done with all of this and run out of 10 Downing Street undetected.

* * *

 

Angela Eagle peered out from another closet in the Prime Minister's office. It seems that her plan to set Jeremy up was perfectly working. Earlier, she had sent a message through the Prime Minister's mobile phone saying that she wants to meet him as soon as possible for very important matters regarding Brexit. She repeated the same, sending messages to the Prime Minister's security detail to make sure that Jeremy does make it in.

"Is that all you're up to, Mr. Corbyn?" Theresa asked as she stretched her hands to the door frame to block Jeremy should he decide to break into her office the moment she goes off guard

"And also to discuss important matters with you." Jeremy said, "You did send me a text message an hour ago, asking me to proceed to your office because we had matters to discuss regarding Brexit." he added, his voice going sour when he mentioned that damned word that pulled the UK out of the EU

"I do not recall doing such thing!" Theresa shouted

"Then explain this!" Jeremy said as he handed out his phone to Theresa, showing the text message in question

"I did not send this!" Theresa said, "I have no intention to meet with you today, or in the nearest time."

"Then check your phone. You must have forgotten about this."

Then Theresa took out her own phone and opened the Messages, and lo and behold was the most recent text message that was sent out to Jeremy.  _This can't be! Who would have done this while I wasn't looking?_  , she thought to herself. Sensing that someone is planning to discredit her by sending Jeremy over, she took the smartest move, being the pragmatist that she is.

"I did forget! I apologize, Mr. Corbyn." Theresa conceded, pretending well that she did in fact send the message.

Angela felt a wave of disappointment as she watched. She intended to see Theresa dismiss Jeremy. That was what she wanted to see. So she could go ahead and prove in the leadership election that "Mr. Corbyn is unwilling to successfully address Brexit to the Prime Minister". Except that wasn't happening. Now they were going to discuss about Brexit. 

* * *

 

As Theresa turned around to walk back into the office with Jeremy presumably following her, she felt a pair of hands over her shoulders, she leaned back and it was Jeremy, "What are you trying to do?" she asked him as she kept a stern face. 

"You seemed pretty tense lately." Jeremy said with a tone of concern on his voice, "This should fix it." he added as he started to massage her shoulders

Angela had a breath of relief - she lost potential blackmail material yet she found another one - which was even better. She could just imagine the looks on the faces of Labour members when they see this footage. Their Leader being too close to the Conservatives. Being too nice to them. It would make her the better one between them - since unlike him, she's not going to run around and flirt with the Conservatives to get things done.

David and Nick meanwhile, were sidetracked as they paid attention to what was unfolding. Jeremy Corbyn giving Theresa May a shoulder massage. That was quite unexpected yet interesting. They felt so wrong yet they felt so right. 

"You never did that with Ed Miliband." Nick told David, "To think that many young people out there think you two have something between each other."

"But you did that to me." David answered, "Jeremy might just be Theresa's Nick to her David." he added with a smug smile

"Don't be so mean, Dave!" Nick reacted, "What next, you're gonna say  _for heaven's sake, go!_ to me?"

"I'm sorry Nick!" David said as he took a soft grip on Nick's arm, "I was only kidding!"

* * *

 

Andrea recorded what was happening on a video camera that she snagged from the closet she was in. She had originally planned to use her phone but that was until she found the video camera and luckily it was fully charged by the time she switched it on. 

"Will the Right Honorable Prime Minister agree with me that..." Jeremy said with a breathy voice as he tried to sound as sensual as possible, "I will divide her legs tonight like I divided my party."

Theresa knew what game Jeremy was about to play so she turned around and held Jeremy by the shoulders as she set her right foot softly above his, "Let me guess, then you'll attempt to put your Trident inside the Right Honorable Prime Minister when you've divided her legs?"

"Will the Right Honorable Prime Minister say yes snappily like she did when she was asked if she'd launch those missiles?" Jeremy asked her as he tried to put on a seductive glare

"Absolutely not!" Theresa said sternly as she matched his seductive glare. She then let go of his right foot and and when he bent down to subside the pain caused by her stepping on it, Theresa used this as an opportunity to smack him down the floor with her body. This of course, ended with Jeremy now face down on the floor and her sitting on her back.

"What on earth have you done?" A somewhat frightened Jeremy said, "Y-you can't do this. Get off my back this instant!"

"You should really be careful about trying to do this to the Prime Minister next time." Theresa said with a smirk, "If you're just going to try to make love with me so you can get my votes on your policies in return, sorry, that won't work."

"That's not even why I said those  _things_!" Jeremy said as he struggled to get up even though it seemed impossible, "And look, I do regret saying those things. Maybe I'm just so exhausted today."

"We all get exhausted." Theresa said, seemingly sounding emphatic on him, "But...that's not an excuse to go around and flirt at your colleagues like that!" she added, now with a stern voice.

* * *

 

David and Nick had finished going through the drawers. No sign of the video camera. They crawled this time towards another closet and noticed that it was slightly opened, and there was faint light coming from inside. When they investigated closer, they saw a woman holding a video camera - David's video camera.

"Alright Nick, keep a close watch on me, I'm going to try getting my camera back now." David said as he slowly stood up to widen the opening of the closet door in front of them. Nick nodded and watched out for David.

Slowly, David reached out for the video camera with his hand but before he could touch it, the woman shot a glare at him. It was Angela Eagle, one of the future leaders of the Labour Party. 

"Ms. Eagle, that's my video camera. Now if you could please return it back to me." David told her with a low voice - just to make sure that Theresa (and even Jeremy) would not notice him.

"Can't you see I'm recording something important here." Angela shot back

"At least let me have it back when this is all over." David pleaded

"You know, I found incriminating evidence of you and Nick in here." Angela said with a smirk. David then remembered, one of those videos stored in the video camera's memory card was of him and Nick trying to do their work with their shirts off during that one hot summer day when the cooling system in 10 Downing Street refused to work and they were having enough of it, "And if you don't let me do my job here, I will be forced to leak it. And don't say I can't because of that one time my recent press conference failed. That was just one time. You know what I am capable of, David."

David, being intimidated, simply conceded to Angela and went back to crouching on the ground. Now, he and Nick were forced to watch the object of Angela's satisfaction. Theresa and Jeremy in the most compromising positions.

Jeremy was finally able to raise one of his arms up and mustering all his strength, used it to grab Theresa by the wrist, sending her lying on the floor back first. Now they were lying side by side and Jeremy kept a strong grip on the wrist that he had grabbed earlier on.

"What is the meaning of this?" Theresa asked

"To make it fair for the both of us." Jeremy answered, "And now that we're on the same level, that is, lying down on this cold floor, can we just set our differences aside for once and come to terms to the fact that we’re both exhausted and—“

Jeremy suddenly fell asleep mid-sentence while his hand was still griping on Theresa’s wrist. Theresa, meanwhile, was only left in shock with what she was seeing. She too, felt tired but she’d rather go upstairs, to her own room, than fall asleep on the floor of her office and be found by staffers on the next day with the Opposition Leader beside her.

_But instead, she fell asleep as well._

Meanwhile, Angela, David and Nick reached a deal – Angela gets the footage she recorded in exchange for David getting his video camera back. Lastly, the three vowed never to speak of this incident again. They’ve seen too much in the entire time they were cramped in closets while trying to get things done discreetly in 10 Downing Street.


End file.
